miss2059fandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty vs. The Beast
is the second episode of the first season of Miss 2059. It was released on June 21, 2016. Summary Let the tournament begin! Victoria, the reigning Miss Earth winner, battles to the death against a terrifying ogre, and she’ll need her beauty pageant talents to survivePlot summary of "Beauty vs. The Beast". IMDB, https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5836978/?ref_=tt_ep_nx. Cast Main Characters *Anna Akana - Victoria Young *Nikki Soohoo - Arden Young *Jasmine Batchelor - Endar *Hartley Sawyer - Laheer *David Mattey - Hattorog Other Characters *Meghan Camarena *Kurt Carley *Mitchell Davis *Juliet Landau *Vanessa Marashall Synopsis SPOILERS AHEAD The episode opens with Laheer giving a soundbite for Nanolect, a translation service. He goes on to introduce Victoria and claims her battle area is "lovingly" recreated based on Earth using Holoflux, terrain simulation specialists. ]] Victoria screams about being a beauty queen, not Arden; however, it does her no good as she is forced to face off against Hattorog. With nothing left to lose, Victoria lets an antenna bug crawl into her ear so she can make a call to Arden on Earth who reveals that she knows her sister is embroiled in a deadly tournament kept classified from the citizens of their planet. Winners of the tournament get to join the Central Galactic Protectorate, while the loser's planets face almost certain annihilation at the hands of the Vortix. Early in the fight, Hattorog shows an intense aggravation at the high pitched countdown clock. Breaking free of his chains the ogre chases down Victoria with a heavy stick. She receives on-the-go coaching from Arden, who suggests she ask the Duplicator Panel for a weapon called Heaven Splicer, an ancient type of spear that shoots projectiles. produces a Heaven Splicer spear]] Per her sister's instructions, Victoria charges the weapon, which makes a high pitched squeal that causes Hattorog so much pain he drops his weapon and grabs his ears. The projectile is a dead hit on the ogre, but doesn't leave a dent. The sisters get into an argument over whether or not Victoria has any battle skills. She rages that she got ten judges to unanimously vote that she was the most "poised, elegant and captivating woman" on the entire planet of Earth and that her "mind-blowing" violin solo trended online for 9 days straight. This triggers Victoria to realize the Hattorog has a weakness to sound. defeats the Hattorog]] The beauty queen orders the Duplicator Panel to give her a violin, reminding her sister that she may not be skilled at battle but she is talented at playing musical instruments. She proceeds to play a solo that brings the Hattorog to its knees, ending the fight. Afterwards, the Hattorog's head explodes, splattering Victoria who is disgusted and demands her sister bring her home. Arden Earth will do their best and tells her not to screw up, ending the call. A head official in the control room asks Arden if a conversation about Victoria's involvement is necessary, but the sister claims her twin doesn't know anything; we aren't told what she is clueless about. Trivia * First episode where we see the announcer Laheer's face. * Arden Young's cue card says that she is a human from Earth specializing in "Weapons and Strategic Combat". It also states that Earth is an "Underdeveloped fringe world new to the tournament" and claims the "Dominant species has a standard four-limb torso arrangement and lacks noteworthy physical abilities". * It is actually unknown if Victoria's violin solo "blew his mind" or if Hattorog's head was blown off by the Galactic Protectorate for losing as there is a time delay from the finishing of the music to his head blowing up. * First appearance of the Duplicator Panel. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1